Yet to be Titled She's the Man story
by FicObsession
Summary: The girls' soccer team has been cut, and Viola is not happy. Then Justin steps in and makes things worse. What is it that has Viola running to Illyria, to Sebastian, and what will happen when she meets Duke? Could it be love? Read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet to be titled 'She's the Man' fic.**

DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of these characters, and no doubt my story isn't all that original either, so if my story resembles any other, rest assured, it's not on purpose.

AN: This is my first "She's the Man" fanfic, and I simply had to write it, because for some reason, I'm quite obsessed with the movie at the moment. I think it's probably because Channing Tatum is so hot and not a half bad actor, and I love Amanda Bynes as an actress. Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Ta. Xoxo

CHAPTER 1 

It was lunchtime at Cornwall Academy, and the girls' soccer team was on their way to practice, pumped for the start of the season. Viola was chatting away happily with Kia and Yvonne, her two best friends, discussing her upcoming visit to see Sebastian this weekend at Illyria.

"I can't believe that he's transferred to Illyria! They have such a good soccer team…it just sucks that the guys' team here always loses to them…. Oh well, I still can't wait to see him…I really want to make sure he's settling in ok" Started Viola, before she was cut off by the team's goalie Sarah running towards them waving a clip-board in her hand.

"Viola!" panted the goalie; thrusting the board in her hand towards her captain "they've cut our team!"

"They what?" shouted the girls in shock.

"Apparently not enough girls signed up this year," Sarah told them in disbelief.

Kia and Yvonne turned towards Viola and asked what they were going to do now that they couldn't play, but Viola had already started towards the coach at Cornwall, on the field where the first-string boys team were practicing.

"Hi girls" the coach said with a sneer "what can I do for you?"

"How could you cut our team? You know how good we are, and you're not going to let us play, because not enough people signed up? That's ridiculous, you know that we have enough players anyway for a team," Viola told him. She was angry. Soccer was her life, and if she couldn't play this season, then there was no way that she could be seen by scouts this year. All she ever wanted to do was make it to the big time, but with no team to play on, her plans would fall through.

"I'm sorry girls" was the response, although no amount of sorrow could be sensed in that apology "there just aren't enough of you…if someone were to get hurt, then you wouldn't have any second-stringers to take their place. But let me know if there's anything I can do for you".

"Well, actually there is something" Viola cut in "we want to try out for the guys team, Coach".

The coach looked at her in disbelief, before smirking at her and informing her that he would do anything but allow that. "Come on, everybody knows that girls can't play soccer with boys. That's not just me speaking either. It's a scientifically proven fact, girls aren't as strong, or fast, or athletic as guys. Sorry, but no".

Just then the boys approached the girls' team, enquiring about what was happening. "They want to try out for the boys' team," the coach informed them. Bursting out in laughter and shock, the boys started shouting about how that would be impossible, because girls sucked at sports.

Viola however, was having none of it, and turned to Justin, her boyfriend and the captain of the boys' team.

"Well, Justin, you're the captain, what do you think about it?" Viola was pretty confident that he would support her, seeing as yesterday he had been telling her how good she was as a soccer player. At least she was confident, till he opened his mouth.

"I think Coach said it all" was the response she got from him.

"How can you say that to me?!" she demanded of him "yesterday you were telling me about how much better than the guys I am at soccer".

"I never said that" Justin told her, as the boys had begun crowding him, demanding to know what she was talking about.

Viola was about to respond, when he cut her off, telling her that it was the "end of the discussion". In anger, Viola slapped him hard across the cheek, and told him that it was the "end of relationship" before storming off, the girls all following, with the disbelief felt between them palpable, as they registered the sexism of the coach at this school.

Before she could get very far, Viola was grabbed roughly by the arm, and turned to find Justin glaring at her, anger clearly burning in his eyes.

"No one breaks up with me Viola, and they certainly don't get away with it." He was putting every intimidating piece of body language into his speech as possible, "I swear, you'll regret this…. watch you back…I will get you".

Obviously frightened by this, she turned to find some help, only to see that her team had obviously gone ahead without her. She looked at Justin one more time, broke away from him, and took off running.

Viola could feel Justin glaring at her as she ran away, she was truly scared, and tears finally made their way down her face. She reached for her phone, knowing that the only person who could calm her down was her brother, Sebastian. Too bad he was across town at his new school, Illyria.

STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM

Meanwhile, at Illyria, Sebastian was settling in for his first day at the new school. He had yet to finish unpacking, but had arrived on campus the day before, to meet a few people, and get his bearings.

He had met his roommate yesterday, a guy named Duke Orsino. He seemed like a nice guy, although a little obsessed with soccer. He could see his sister easily getting along with him. He was distracted from thought when the dorm room door swung open, and Duke walked in with his two friends, Andrew and Toby. Sebastian had met them yesterday as well, and while they were trying a little too hard to impress the ladies, they weren't too bad. He could see himself becoming friends with them.

"Hey dude, how was practice?" he asked Duke, not really interested, but eager to make friends with the guy he'd be living with.

"Yeah, it was great" was the response he got from his roommate, who was in the process of getting changed into his uniform, ready for class "got a good team, it's going to be so easy flattening Cornwall again this year….I can't wait for the opening game. I don't get how you could deal with that place for so many years, you're going to like Illyria so much more…..at least we can play soccer…right guys?"

"Damn Straight" was the confident response he got from Andrew and Toby.

Sebastian then cut in and informed them that "why do you think I got booted from that place? Couldn't stand it, which is why I jigged so many classes, and then got kicked out. But so far I'm liking it here better".

"Yeah don't blame you man" Toby informed him "and like Duke said, they're soccer team sucks too, so at least you're at a school you can be proud of…there's no way we are going to lose to them, EVER!"

"I hate the team at Cornwall" Sebastian told them "especially that tool Drayton…" he was cut off by laughter from the boys, and Duke telling him quite proudly that "I made him cry during the opening game last year…. what a loser".

"Yeah well I hate him for more than that. He's dating my sister, and between us, I don't think he treats her right, not that I have any proof, but it's just a feeling I get. I wish she'd come to her senses and get rid of him".

"She's dating that loser? God that's sad. You're right, no one deserves to put up with that. How can she even be around him, he's such a baby!" Andrew piped up.

Just then Sebastian's phone started ringing, and looking at the caller ID he noticed that it was Viola. "He sis, what's up?….whoa calm down! What's wrong? What happened?….Hey Vi, breathe, and just tell me….I'll kill him!!! Are you ok?…I wish I was there with him now…he wouldn't be breathing much longer….Ok…Look why don't you come here for the night, it's Friday anyway, and I want to know you're safe, ….we'll figure something out, so just pack a bag and I'll see you soon ok?…Ok, good. See you in an hour…. Love you too sis…bye".

Hanging up his phone, he looked up and noticed his roommates watching him with curiosity. He realized he must still look pretty pissed off.

"Hey dude, what was that about?" asked Duke, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"That was my sister Viola, that son of a bitch, Drayton, threatened her today because she broke up with him…. I wanna kill him…." Sebastian growled out.

Duke was shocked that Justin would do that. I mean, he knew Drayton was a dick, but to actually threaten a girl? Duke would kill him if Viola were his own sister.

"Oh shit Duke, I hope you don't mind, but I told her she could stay here tonight, I just really want to be there for her, and know she's not alone" Sebastian started, before Duke cut him off.

"It's fine man. I hope she'll be ok. I'll tell you what, If you want, I'll make sure to take him down during the opening game against Cornwall in two weeks…what do you say? I hate him anyway".

"That'd be brilliant, thanks Duke, but that's only if I don't find and kill him in the meantime".

"Yeah, I completely understand. If I had a sister, and someone threatened her, I'd kill them".

Andrew and Toby left, telling Duke they'd see him later. The guys spent the next 45 minutes sitting in silence…Duke flipping through a soccer magazine, and Sebastian writing some new lyrics for his band.

About an hour after the phone call, there was a knock at the door, and Sebastian jumped up to open it. On the other side he found Viola, upset and a mess. He took her in his arms and led her into his room, where he sat her on his bed, and she began to tell him everything. She was distracted from her story though, when she noticed another guy in the room, walking towards her with a glass of water, and box of tissues.

"Thanks" she told him weakly, head down and still shaken up by what Justin had said to her.

"No problem" Duke countered "I hope you feel better…that guy's a jerk…don't worry about him, I told your brother I'd take care of him during our game in two weeks".

Finally looking up into his eyes, she gasped. He was gorgeous! She found herself staring, then finally saying "I really appreciate it, but who are you?".

Duke, also mesmerized by the girl in front of him, was jolted out of his thoughts and introduced himself "I'm Duke Orsino, your brother's roommate, and I hate Drayton more than anyone. I'd be glad to hurt him for you". Duke was quite shocked by the strength of his feelings for the girl he'd just met. It confused him because normally he couldn't talk to girls, and he rarely got crushes, so the intensity he felt when he looked at Viola was a little unnerving. He also surprised himself by offering to get Justin back for her, and meaning it more than anything he'd ever promised before.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to push him anymore, he's scary when he's angry, and at the moment, he's angry as all hell with me…. I don't know what he's going to try". Viola was in tears again by the end of this speech.

Sitting down and putting an arm around her, Duke swore to himself that he'd protect her, not knowing where these feelings were coming from. "It'll be ok…you're safe here" he told her "why don't you try and get some sleep? You can take my bed, and I'll take the floor". Viola was about to argue that she could take the floor, when Duke interrupted "I insist. It's no loss to me, and you look like you need some comfort".

Thanking him, Viola hugged her brother goodnight, and climbed into Duke's bed, whispered goodnight and let sleep take her.

Once she was asleep, Duke broke his gaze away from her, turned to Sebastian and

asked, "you don't mind do you? I just wanted her to be comfortable. The floor doesn't bother me".

Sebastian thanked him and told him it was fine. It was obvious he was just worried about his sister. Settling into bed he let his thoughts drift him to sleep.

_Duke and Viola? Now that could work. I swear I saw Duke watching Vi with a strange look. Was it compassion? Concern? I know I saw something there. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad together. At least he'd treat her as an equal…_

Grabbing a blanket and pillow, Duke settled onto his bench, watching Viola till he fell asleep, and thinking about how comfortable he could be around her. She was the first girl he'd ever felt like this about.

_Gods she's beautiful…I hope she'll give me a chance…I swear I'll never let him hurt you Vi…_

With this last thought drifting through his mind, he was pulled into sleep.

AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT…WILL UPDATE ASAP…PLEASE REVIEW!! TA XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I'll try and have Chap 3 up tonight, but I can't promise anything. Hope you like this one…I'm trying not to let anything happen too quickly, because I like stories that are a little drawn out, and last longer, so please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews!

Please read and review! Ta. Xoxo

CHAPTER 2

Viola had trouble sleeping that night. About two hours after falling asleep, she had woken up and had been unable to fall back to sleep. Laying on her side, she glanced around the dorm room, taking in her surroundings. Her brother's room was nice, it was a decent size, and liveable.

Glancing around, she was looking for Duke, she'd been thinking about him non-stop since she woke, and was curious as to where he was. She thought he'd said he'd take the floor, but looking down he wasn't there. She turned over, and looked behind her, only to find Duke asleep on his bench, which was built into the wall. She felt a little bad about him sleeping there, when she was in his nice, warm bed, but watching him now, she couldn't help but think about how cute he looked while he was sleeping.

Viola watched Duke for the next hour or so, contemplating how different he was to any of the other guys she'd been around, especially Justin.

When Justin again entered her thoughts, Viola began to get nervous, she was never normally the type of girl to be afraid, but she knew that Justin had a temper, and she was scared of what he could do if he got angry. She knew that she had pissed him off greatly, but laying here, in Duke's bed, she didn't feel bad. In fact, she found herself believing Duke last night, when he had told her that he would protect her.

As Duke drifted into her mind again, pushing Justin out, Viola blushed as she thought about how hot Duke was. She could see herself with someone like him, but was almost certain that he'd have a girlfriend.

_Well, whoever she is, _Viola thought _she's lucky to have him…_

With these thoughts in mind, Viola slowly fell back into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Viola awoke to the sounds of Sebastian and Duke whispering to each other across the room. They were clearly trying not to wake her.

"Maybe we could go down to the field today and kick the ball around a bit?" She heard Duke suggest to her brother.

"Well, I know Viola would love the chance to play against someone with some talent. Why don't you take her with you, if you're going, because I have to catch up with some friends today" was the response whispered back by Sebastian.

_Oh please, let him say yes _Viola thought to herself _I know he's good, I remember him from the last Cornwall vs. Illyria game. It'd be nice to have someone to play against who might actually give me some competition._

"I might just do that" Duke told Sebastian. Duke knew that Sebastian would have joined them, but he was new, and he needed to make some friends, so he could ease into the new school a little better.

"I only hope she's ok today" Sebastian started, "She's not normally the type to get upset, but we all know that Justin has a temper, and I swear i'll kill him if he comes near Vi again".

"Yeah, well like I told you yesterday, I have no problems with taking him out, during the rivalry game. In fact, I'd be quite pleased if I did it." Came Duke's reply. "I hope she's ok too. She seems really nice. I could see us being friends".

Viola cringed at the word friends when she heard it.

_I guess he does have a girlfriend. Oh well, I guess that makes sense…I mean, he's gorgeous, of course he has a girlfriend. Why would he even be interested in me? It's not like I'm anything to look at…_

What Viola didn't know was that Duke at been staring at her the whole time, secretly wishing that he could get to know her better. He didn't have a girlfriend, but was not against the idea of dating Viola. The truth was that Duke wasn't the best at talking to girls. He could never seem to form proper sentences around them, and when he did, he always said the wrong thing. This is why he found it so strange that he was so comfortable around Viola. There was something different about her, and he intended to find out what it was.

Before either of the boys had a chance to say anything else, Viola began to stir, letting them know she was waking up.

The boys noticed this, and trailed the conversation off. Turning to Viola, Duke looked at her in concern, asking "how'd you sleep? I hope you're feeling better now".

"I slept ok" Viola informed him, grateful, and a little embarrassed by his concern "and I'm feeling alright. I think I just needed to get away from everything for a while…Thanks again for letting me take your bed for the night…it really means a lot to me".

"No problem" Duke assured her "look, um…well, you see, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and have a game of soccer with me today? Sebastian tells me that you play, and that you're good, and I'd love to have some talent to compete with….what do you say?"

It was clear to her that Duke was nervous about her response, not that he should have been. Viola was quick in accepting his invitation, and looked forward to spending some time alone with Duke.

"Tell you what" Sebastian cut in, they'd forgotten he was there "why don't you get ready, and the three of us can go to the cafeteria for breakfast, then you guys can go play while I meet up with some friends?"

They all agreed, and Sebastian and Duke just hung around the room chatting while they waited for Viola to get ready.

Half an hour later, they were walking out the door, headed for the cafeteria. Viola felt extremely relaxed walking down the hall, this close to Duke, and just enjoyed the closeness of Duke while she could…until his girlfriend arrived on the scene.

_I really should find out if he even has a girlfriend, although no doubt he does…_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys all like it so far! I'm not sure exactly what will happen next, but I promise we'll see some action soon! I'll update tomorrow, so please enjoy till then! Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise tomorrow's one will be longer…. I have a 3-hour computer class tomorrow, and I plan on using it to write some more.

Thanks. Please review!

Ta. xoxo

CHAPTER 3

Once they'd finished breakfast, Viola and Duke said goodbye to Sebastian, before heading off to the soccer field. Both were eager to play, and made small talk while they walked.

Unbeknownst to Viola, Duke had been watching her all morning. He couldn't get her out of his head. _I can't believe how gorgeous one girl can be…_thought Duke…_I'll have to try and figure out if she could be interested in someone like me…. then again she did just break up with her boyfriend, but still I wish she'd just give me a chance to prove that not all guys are like that idiot Drayton…_

Duke was startled from his thoughts when Viola spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I must have zoned out a little" Duke said apologetically.

"I was just wondering why you're being so nice to me? I mean, you don't even know me, and you're giving up your day just to hang out with me…I was just curious as to why…" Viola repeated.

"Oh…uh…well…I guess I just thought that since we were both getting along, we could spend some time getting to know each other" Duke told her honestly, "plus I thought you could use some cheering up, and I know that soccer always clears my mind, so I thought it would probably work for you too".

Viola was touched by his honesty and concern. Deciding to dive straight in, she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind all morning. "So Duke, do you have a girlfriend?"

Duke was shocked by the question, and wondered what prompted her to ask it. _Maybe she's interested too? _ He thought. He was quick to tell her "No, Vi, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment".

"Oh good" Viola said in relief, before she realized what she had just said. Blushing, Viola turned away from Duke's enquiring gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean Vi?" he asked her, a light chuckle on his lips.

"Oh, uh…nothing" she told him quietly, before trying to make a fast getaway. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough, and Duke caught her by the hand.

Trying to ignore the jolt of electricity he felt when their hands touched, be pushed a bit further "Come on Vi, I'll let you go if you tell me".

"It's nothing ok?" she told him in what she mistakenly thought to be a convincing voice. "I just think you're hot" she admitted quietly, as though she wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or ashamed that she felt that way.

"Sorry Vi, I didn't catch that…." He told her teasingly, "Did you just call me…"

"I called you nice ok?" she cut him off and attempted to dodge his gaze.

"I don't believe you," he informed her lightheartedly.

With a smile on his lips, Duke let her go, before continuing onto the pitch. When he was about twenty paces ahead of Viola, he turned around and called out "Oh, Vi, I think you're pretty 'nice' too!".

Laughing at his audacity, Viola ran towards Duke and grabbed the soccer ball from his hands.

Running onto the pitch, Viola turned back to Duke and shouted "you're in for it now mister!", indicating that she was going to beat him at the game.

"Care to make a wager on that, Vi?" Duke asked her innocently.

"Depends, what do I get if I win?" she countered back.

"Well…." Duke started, "What do you want?".


	4. The fight

AN: Here it is, Chapter 4! Yay! I hope you are all enjoying the story. I'll try and have another chapter up in a few hours, because if there's one thing I hate, it's when people start stories and then wait forever, or never, update!! I promise I won't do that to you.

Please review! Ta xoxo

**CHAPTER 4**

Although she was a little taken back by the innuendo in his question, Viola had decided that she would just lay it all on the line. "Uh, well…I don't know….how bout the loser treats the winner to dinner?" She didn't want to waste any more time away from Duke, so she thought that this would be a pretty clear indication that she wanted more.

Not expecting that response, but nevertheless extremely happy about it, Duke quickly accepted the wager, "You're on Vi, prepare to lose".

Not wasting any more time with their playful banter, Viola placed the ball on the ground and the game began. Running about and dodging each other, trying to steal possession of the ball was harder than either of them expected, as both were exceptional players. The game lasted for an hour, before Duke conceded victory to Viola, who was decidedly quite happy with her loss.

_Yes!! _Thought Viola, _Now we can go on a date…how did I get so lucky?_

Meanwhile, Duke, who had actually deliberately lost the game, was thinking _I can't believe she thinks she beat me laughs to himself in happiness. I'm just happy that now I can take her on a date! Better make arrangements before it's too late._

"Well done Vi, you're a great player. So I guess I'll pick you up at 6pm for our date?" Duke asked her.

"Pick me up?" asked Viola in response, "You mean you can't spend the day with me?"

"I'm really sorry, but I have practice in an hour, and I've already promised the guys that I'll put in some extra time with them…the game against Cornwall is soon, so we need to be at our best…" The regret at not being able to spend time with her was clear in his voice, and on his face.

"Ok, no problem Duke" Viola reassured him "I understand. I was captain of my team too, and I know the pressure on you to perform. Don't worry about it, and I'll see you tonight ok? I'll be waiting, so don't be late" the last part she said comically.

"No chance" Duke told her "Can't wait. Anyway I really have to go, sorry. Want me to walk you back to Sebastian first?" he offered.

"Thanks Duke, but I think I might stay here for a while and play until you have practice, if that's ok." She replied.

"That's fine. You could also stay and watch the practice if you'd like" he suggested, hoping that she'd do just that.

"I might just do that" she told him, making it obvious that she had picked up on his want for her to be there.

When he began to walk away, Viola grabbed the ball, ready to head back to take a few practice shots.

_What are you doing you fool? _Viola asked herself _there's this gorgeous guy walking away from you, and you're not going to do anything about it?_

With that thought in mind, Viola ran up to Duke, before he could get very far, and grabbed his arm.

Turning in surprise, Duke noticed that Viola had stopped him. "What's up Vi?" he wondered.

In silence, Viola reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Just wanted to say thanks a lot for today, I really had fun….I'll see you tonight k?"

Blushing he watched her run back to the field in embarrassment. Smiling to himself, Duke lightly touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, and walked back to his dorm to get ready for practice.

_See you soon beautiful, _he thought to himself.

STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM

An hour later, Duke was on the field with the guys on the first-string soccer team. He really wanted to spend that extra time with Viola, but was pleased that she had chosen to accept his suggestion, and was sitting in the stands watching him practice.

The team had been running different courses, warming up for the session. Mucking about and just having fun, the boys noticed Viola sitting in the stands, watching them practice.

"Whoa, she's hot!!" exclaimed Andrew "I'd tap that!".

"Damn Straight man!" joined in another player, Jason.

This led to every guy on the team having to express their opinion about the hot girl watching them.

"Wonder who she is?" the goalie said.

"Who cares? Look she's all alone, why don't you try and pick her up?" another player said to the goalie.

Duke, who hadn't heard the last comment, told the guys to shut up, and keep practicing.

Leading them for a jog around the stadium, to keep their fitness and energy levels high, he failed to notice that the goalie had decided to take the dare, and try and pick up the girl, who Duke knew to be Viola.

Half way around the field, Duke stopped when he heard some arguing. Glancing around him to find the source of the problem, he found none. Until one player pointed to the stands and said "Hey, look at that guys, guess Tom's not having much luck"…

The team all burst out laughing, except for Duke, who looked closer, and saw that Tom (the goalie) had a hold of Viola's wrist and was shouting at her, much in the same way that Viola had described Justin's actions from when he threatened her. He could also see that Viola was quite upset by the actions of the guy she didn't know before that moment. She was struggling to get away from him.

Pissed off, and fuelled by the urge to protect Viola from any harm, Duke took off running for the stands.

Seeing this, the team stopped laughing and followed their captain to the scene of the disagreement. What they were not prepared for, was to witness their captain, and friend, jump over the stadium wall, run up to the arguing couple, and grab Tom off the girl with so much force. They could hear Duke yelling from where they were.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Duke demanded of his goalie. "You can clearly see that she said no! Never touch her again, or you'll be dealing with me!" With that, Duke released him. As Duke was turning towards Viola, the guys noticed Tom say something, and although they didn't catch what he said, they knew it was bad when Duke turned back around and slugged him in the face. Tom hit the ground, with Duke on top of him, grabbing him by the collar, and abusing him for what he'd said.

"Say it again! Go on! I dare you! Say it to my face asshole!" When he got no response, Duke continued "Never, and I do mean never, say that, or anything else about her again! Especially if I find out about it! Now get out of my face!" With that, Duke got up and walked back over to Viola.

The team, from where they stood, could see their captain walk up to this girl, and wrap his arms around her. They could see him whisper something to her, and most guessed that he was making sure she was ok. They were all in complete shock. The guys couldn't believe that Duke had hit one of his team-mates in defence of a random girl. Although watching them together now, they guessed that she wasn't so random.

So now the team all wanted to know who this girl was. She had to have been important, for their captain to jump to her defence, when the guys knew he couldn't communicate with girls very well. They could see from the scene in front of them that Duke was still talking to her softly, before he placed a light kiss on her head and lead her away from the stadium, and back towards the dorms..

_Who could that be? _Most of the team was wondering _and why are they heading for the guys' dorms? Could she be Duke's girlfriend?_

Standing there in shock and surprise, the team all starting commenting to each other.

"So…I wonder who that was?"

"Don't know, but Duke sure seemed to know her".

"Are they together?"

"Nah man, you know how Duke is with women".

"But I've never seen him defend a girl like that before…she has to be important right?"

"I guess so man. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll tell us soon".

"So…What about Tom?" one of them asked. In response the team looked over at where Tom stood by his goal, trying to stop his nose from bleeding. They could see a black-eye forming from where they stood.

Toby, remembering how angry Duke had been, and being ever-loyal to his best mate, responded with "Leave him. From what we could see, that girl said no, and he pushed it too far. She is obviously important to Duke, or he wouldn't have rushed to help her like that, and remember, we don't know what Tom said to Duke before Duke hit him, so don't get involved. Tom obviously fucked up, and I for one don't want to piss of Duke…the man in scary when he's angry".

The team followed Toby's advice. Calling an end to the practice, which had now been cut short, the guys all headed for the showers, wondering _what the bloody hell's going on?_

AN: Hope you like it so far!! Thanks for all the reviews. In response to one of them, I'm not sure if I'm going to focus on a Sebastian/Olivia relationship, or just mention it from time to time. But for now I'm definitely just focusing on Duke and Viola. I just thought that this chapter could use a little drama. Please Review!! Ta XOXO


	5. Prelude to a Date

CHAPTER 5 – Prelude to a Date

By the time Duke and Viola reached the dorm rooms, Viola had calmed down quite a lot. She found herself comforted by Duke's arm, which was wrapped around her back, and by the light massage his thumb was giving her right shoulder.

Neither of them had said anything, until they reached the dorm. Viola then broke the silence "Uh, Duke," she started "I just wanted to say thank you, and that I'm sorry that I made you punch one of your friends, just because I was being stupid and overreacting".

Duke cut her off "just stop right there, Vi, you did nothing wrong, and Tom deserved what he got. We're not mates. Never have been. Someone needed to teach him a lesson, bring him down a notch, and I'm glad it was me. He hurt you, and I won't stand for that".

Looking up at him in awe, Viola told him, "you've been so good to me Duke, you're different to the other guys I know. And I'm sorry if you think it's too soon, or you don't feel the same way, but I think I like you…"

Duke was silent, and for a moment, Viola thought she'd said the wrong thing. She had been pretty sure he felt the same way, but now his silence was making her uncertain.

With a smile on his face, Duke turned to Viola, who had gone quiet waiting for a response, and told her "well, I wasn't expecting that", when he noticed her face drop, he was quick to reassure her, "but I have to say that I'm extremely happy that you feel that way. The truth is Vi, that I like you too. A lot more than I've ever liked anyone else before, and I don't think it's too soon for you to know that."

At his response, Viola gave Duke a blinding smile, which went straight to his heart. Taking a step towards her, Duke wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, pausing just before their lips met, giving her an opportunity to pull away. Instead, Viola reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to close the gap between them.

The kiss was electrifying! Neither of them had ever felt such intensity with another person before. Tracing Viola's lips with his tongue, silently begging permission to deepen the kiss, Duke was overwhelmed by what he was feeling, just having Viola in his arms like this! When Viola opened her lips, in silent invitation, Duke plundered her mouth with an intensity and passion neither knew they could possess. Viola's deep moan at Duke's actions only encouraged him to continue.

Holding each other as tight, and close, as possible, Duke and Viola pulled away from the kiss, and rested their foreheads together. All either one of them could say was "wow". Speechless, and feeling overwhelmed with emotion, they gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying this moment of complete satisfaction.

Not wanting to let her go, Duke pulled Viola down onto his bed, where they snuggled up together, and started kissing again. This time they did not kiss with as much force, but the passion they had felt remained. Pressing light kisses to her mouth, cheeks and nose, Duke pulled away slightly, and asked "so…how would you feel about turning our dinner into a real date?" and although he was unusually confident in what her answer would be, he waited for her reply.

"I thought you'd never ask" was the only thing Viola said to Duke, before pulling him back down to her to snuggle together, in the warmth of his bed.

From there, they carried on a quiet conversation, which Viola started when she asked in amusement "so do you bring girls back here often?"

Wanting to reassure her, Duke told Viola all about his troubles speaking to girls, and that she was actually the first girl he'd brought here in a long time.

"You mean a lot to me, Vi." He told her "And I want you to know that. I've never been good at talking to women before, but with you it's different. I like being around you, and I'm so comfortable around you. You're so easy to talk to, and I'd really like to see where this takes us. I think you could be so much to me. Will you give me a chance?"

Viola could feel the honesty and emotion behind what he told her, and knew she felt the same way, which she told him, before continuing "I'd like that. This thing between us, whatever it is, I feel it too, and all I know is, I've never felt anything like it. I feel like I could easily love you, and I think we need to let this thing take us where it may. We could be epic, you and I."

Overcome with happiness at her feeling the same way, Duke again leant down to kiss Viola. After a few minutes, he pulled back, and whispered quietly to her, so as not to kill the moment, "so...how about it, will you be my girlfriend?"

In reply, Viola beamed at him, and whispered "yes" before they were once again joined at the mouth.

AN: Sooo? What did you think? I know it's not very long, but I'm writing the next chapter now. It will be longer, and yes, they'll finally go on that date. I just wanted to finally see some action, and I think this was the right spot for it.

I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, but if anyone has any suggestions on what they'd like to see happen, please let me know. I'd appreciate any ideas that would make the story more interesting.

Please Review!!

Ta xoxo


	6. The date and another fight

AN: YAY! Another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this, mainly because I can control everything, and write everything I ever wanted to see happen with Duke and Viola, but I hope you're enjoying it just as much as me.

Please Review!

Ta XOXO

CHAPTER 6 

That afternoon, Viola and Duke spent the day just lounging around, and enjoying being together.

At about 2 o'clock, Sebastian returned from hanging out with his friends. It had been quite a shock for him, seeing his sister and roommate snuggled up together watching tv. However, after having a chat with Duke about hurting his sister, and looking out for her, he admitted to them that he hoped something would have happened between them.

Relieved that her brother accepted this relationship, Viola spent the afternoon feeling comfortable and safe in her new boyfriend's arms.

_Boyfriend…_thought Viola _I really like the sound of that…_she smiled to herself in happiness.

Looking down, and seeing his girlfriend with a slight, contented smile on her face, Duke couldn't help but ask teasingly "what's with the smile? Hey?" to which Viola simply told him "nothing in particular, I'm just happy is all". This comment warmed Duke's heart more than she would ever know.

STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM

By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, both Duke and Viola were ready and walking out the door, headed for their first date.

"Have fun" Sebastian called to them as they left.

Duke led Viola out to the Illyria parking lot, where he handed her a helmet, donned one himself, and they jumped on his motorcycle, and headed for Cesario's, the local restaurant. Viola, who'd never been on a motorbike before, held on tightly to Duke, who needless to say, didn't mind at all.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up at the restaurant. Getting off the bike, Duke ushered Viola inside, and into his usual booth.

Taking a seat, they scanned the menus, with Viola asking, "So, you eat here all the time, what's good here?"

"Uh, depends, are you a meat or salad girl?" he asked her, realizing that he didn't even know what she ate.

"Meat, definitely" she assured him. He continued by telling her that the pizza here was good, to which she agreed to share one with him.

They chatted away happily, while they waited for their food. Both were content to just be in the other's company. Holding hands across the table, Duke mentioned something to Viola, which had been plaguing him all day.

"Hey baby" he started

"Baby?" she questioned jokingly

"Uh, yeah, sorry does it bother you? It sort of just came naturally"

"No, it's fine…really." She assured him.

"Anyway, I wanted to say something, just hear me out ok?" he started again

"Um, ok" she replied, curiosity etched on her face, and in her voice.

"I just wanted to say that, I know you're worried about your ex. And well, I guess I just wanted to let you know that I won't let him hurt you. I'll kill him if he even tries." The sincerity in his voice told her how serious he was. Viola was a little overwhelmed at how protective of her he was. It only made her like him more.

"I know Duke. The thing is, and I do find it rather strange, but when I'm around you, I don't even think about him. With you I just know I'm safe. Can you believe that?" she asked him.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you trust me like that" he told her "but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me."

"Don't worry, I know how good I've got it, and I'll always come to you first babe. But please just remember that you can always come to me too". Viola told Duke, wanting him to know that she was here for him, just as much as her was there for her.

"I'll remember that Vi," he told her with a smile.

They were interrupted from their conversation when their food arrived. They enjoyed the meal, and chatted away about everything, and nothing, just getting to know one another.

When they were finished, Duke went to the counter and paid for the meal, pleased with how well things had gone. The night had been perfect, and nothing was going to ruin it. Or so he thought.

While he was paying however, he noticed two of the waitresses point behind him and start whispering to each other. Not expecting to find anything wrong, he turned around and instantly became furious when he noticed Viola being forced out of the booth they had been occupying, by none other than Justin Drayton.

Storming back across the room, Duke pulled Justin away from Viola, and they started arguing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Drayton?!" Duke demanded, holding Justin by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm trying to leave with my girlfriend," was Justin's retort, ignoring Viola's cry of "Ex-girlfriend!", "not that it's any of your business, Orsino!"

"Oh I very much think it is my business, Drayton" Duke argued back, his hold on Justin tightening by the minute "you see, from where I was standing it looks like you were trying to force MY girlfriend to leave with you!" the fury on Duke's face only emphasizing the anger in his voice.

"_Your_ girlfriend?" Justin shot back in disbelief "I don't fucking think so". He turned to Viola, and demanded "Come on Vi, tell him".

Justin was shocked however, when Viola forced herself over to Duke's side and told him "Duke's right Justin, I'm with him now. He'll treat me far better than you ever did. Give up! You lost. Now leave".

Obviously led by his sheer stupidity, Justin attempted to break away from Duke and go after Viola.

"Nobody breaks up with me Viola!" he cried "You will regret this!". He attempted to walk away, to continue this at another time when they were alone, but Duke grabbed onto him again and told him

"Don't even think about it Drayton" anger seeping from all over. "If you ever come near her again, or try to contact her, you'll regret it! Understand?" When he got no reply, Duke asked again "I said, _Understand_?"

"You don't scare me Orsino" Justin alleged "and she will be mine again, I guarantee it".

It was clear to anyone present that Justin had stepped over the line, something that became very clear to him when he felt a fist hit his face, before feeling himself hit the ground.

Trying to defend himself and fight back, Justin was clearly no match for Duke, who had a few inches and pounds of muscle on top of him. All the while, Viola tried to break up the fight, determined to make sure that Duke wasn't injured.

For another minute or so, the boys rolled around, each getting in the occasional punch. It all ended however, when Duke pinned Justin to the ground and told him in such a manner that you'd have to be stupid not to believe it "Never come near Viola again. I will kill you. That's a promise".

With that, Duke got up, walked over to Viola to make sure she was ok, which she assured him she was, and he put his arm around her as they walked out.

"Duke, you really didn't have to do that. You could have been hurt" Viola whispered to him, in a small amount of shock at seeing him defend her yet again.

"Baby, he needed to be taught a lesson. He was hurting you, and I already told you I wouldn't stand for that, so I did what needed to be done" Duke reassured her, holding her close.

"It's just that whenever we're together it seems you're always putting yourself in harm's way because of me. I just don't want to be the reason you get hurt" she told him, guilt pouring through her voice.

"Baby come here," Duke ordered gently, holding out his arms. Viola walked into them, and he hugged her tight, happy that she was safe because he'd been there. Now that it was over, he was starting to worry about what might have happened if he hadn't been there.

"I want you to understand that you mean the world to me" he started, feeling Viola relax a bit in his arms, "I don't want you to feel guilty, because I didn't do anything that I didn't want to do. I will always protect you, and I'll always be here for you, but I meant what I said. If he ever comes near you again, he'll live to regret it".

By this stage, Viola had silent tears running down her face, overwhelmed at the safety she felt because of him. Duke noticed this and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs, before leaning down and kissing her lightly.

"Please just be careful," she pleaded quietly with him.

"Always baby, Always" was his response.

Duke led Viola back over to his motorcycle, where they climbed on and headed back to his room at Illyria.

When they got back to the dorm, both of them got ready for bed quietly, noticing that Sebastian was sound asleep, and then snuggled up in Duke's bed, where they kissed good night. Although the night had ended in a fight, neither of them could deny the fact that their date had been perfect.

Viola fell asleep wrapped in Duke's arms, protected from anything that could hurt her in her dreams.

AN: What did you think?? I know, I know, Drama galore, but I think every story needs a little drama right? Plus what's hotter than an over-protective Duke? Thanks to everyone for your reviews, especially **bangelluvforever**and **astrakane**, who have followed the story avidly so far.

Please enjoy, and Review!!!

Ta XOXO 


End file.
